


どうされたいか教えてよ

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they'd barely been able to see each other for months outside of their weekly radio show, being on tour together felt like heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	どうされたいか教えてよ

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying the reports coming out from the first locations on the JUMP tour, and I hope they're having a good time! The title is lyrics from the song _Yes!_ and they translate roughly to the line Hikaru says in the fic. XD Written for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/)!

Pink cheeks and mussed hair and eyes squeezed shut with laughter--everything about Inoo looked perfect to Hikaru as he tackled Inoo onto his hotel bed, tickling him mercilessly. Inoo shrieked, but Hikaru didn't let up, grinning down at him for another moment before swallowing his laughter with a kiss, messy from the way they were both grinning and laughing. Maybe their groupmates didn't especially appreciate that flirting for them consisted of screaming and running through the halls, but Hikaru couldn't have been happier to be back on tour and chasing his boyfriend around the hotel. He had been happy about how many activities they'd had in the spring, especially Inoo with his play and his drama, but when they'd barely been able to see each other for months outside of their weekly radio show, being on tour together felt like heaven.

And right now heaven consisted of kissing Inoo senseless and pressing him down into the bed, not letting up until he desperately needed to breathe. When they broke apart they were both still grinning, but Hikaru tried to fight it back, leaning close to Inoo's ear. "I got you... now tell me what you want me to do to you," he whispered, his voice breathy from kissing and laughter, and he felt Inoo shiver a little underneath him before Hikaru moved back in to kiss him again, not waiting for an answer. He loved how easily they could come together this way these days, and he always felt impatient to get out of their clothes and to the fun stuff after a chase, especially now, on the first night together on tour, but he held back, wanting to savor this part, too, listening to the little noises of approval Inoo made as Hikaru kissed his way down his neck. He couldn't wait to do everything they wanted to do together, but they didn't just have all night, they had all _tour_ , and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
